Revelation in the Common Room
by sheltie
Summary: Takes place in the Gryffindor common room in the trios seventh year. Voldemort is no more. One-shot


**Revelation in the Common Room**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Harry Potter_

Ginny Weasley glared at her former best friend as she sat there laughing with her ex-boyfriend about something that she wasn't a part of. This has been going on recently now with the war over. Her ex-boyfriend spending more time with her former best friend. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to come back to her after it was over not be with her. She finally decided it was time to take action.

"Hello Harry" Ginny said settling down next the raven haired wizard

"Hey Ginny" Harry said casually then went back to talking to his best friend

Ginny frowned at this

"Harry, do you want to take a walk somewhere?" Ginny asked tugging at his arm

Harry glanced at his former girlfriend

"Sorry Ginny, but I can't, I have some Head Boy duties to do with Hermione" Harry said

Ginny glared at the brunette that was taking up all of _her_ Harry's time

"But don't you think that you need a break" Ginny said moving closer

Harry looked at his ex-girlfriend with a confused expression. He thought he made it clear to her that he didn't want to get back together with her, but obviously it didn't get through. He turned to his best friend for guidance.

Hermione saw Harry's 'help me' look and sighed. How could the boy save the world from an evil megalomaniac by himself, but needed help on this. But she was his best friend and she was going to help him then tease him about it later.

"Sorry Ginny, but Harry promised me he'd help me with a few things before we do our duties" Hermione said

Ginny frowned

_How _dare_ she interfere with something that she has no business in_ Ginny thought

"But he deserves a break after all he destroyed Voldemort" Ginny whined

"And this is my break, I'm being normal for a change" Harry said with a sigh

Ginny frowned at this

"But what about a girlfriend? You'd be more normal with a girlfriend" Ginny pointed out

"I'm just fine with what I have now, and that's Hermione" Harry said as he wrapped an arm around said girl

Hermione blushed slightly at this

Ginny was fuming

"What does she have that I don't?" Ginny shouted now getting the full attention of the common room

Harry quirked an eyebrow at this as in asking 'do you even have to ask?'

"Well, if you want to know then I'll be glad to tell you Ginny" Harry said as he moved so he could he was closer to his best friend. He then proceeded to snog her senseless.

The whole common room watched this in shock. They never thought they'd see the sight before them. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger snogging without a care in the world.

Ginny fumed and exploded

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Ginny shouted

Harry stopped his current activity and as soon as he was able to catch his breath he answered

"I believe I'm snogging the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts"

Ginny whipped out her wand and pointed it at the stunned brunette

"What did you do to him?" Ginny seethed

Hermione blinked as she tried to get her brain started after that thrilling snogging she just had

"Explain yourself Granger" Ginny ordered

"I did nothing, but stayed by Harry side" Hermione answered as she felt her brain start working again

Ginny glared at the Gryffindor bookworm

"I stayed by Harry's side" Ginny said defiantly

Hermione shook her head

"No you didn't, I saw you on the map while we were on our quest and found you in broom closest with other boys" Hermione said

Ginny looked shocked she didn't think Harry would know about that

"I know all about that Ginny and if you don't put your wand away I will have to take points off for threatening the Head Girl" Harry said coolly

"Those guys didn't mean a thing Harry, you're who I want" Ginny said desperately

"A funny way of showing it" Hermione said with a snort

Ginny glared at the brunette

"Stay out of this, this is between me and Harry" Ginny hissed

Hermione rolled her eyes

"I believe you've forgotten who you're talking to?" Hermione said

Ginny blinked

"I'm Hermione Granger, best friend and confidant to Harry Potter that means that Harry **is** my business" Hermione said proudly

"It means you're a nosy know-it-all" Ginny said glaring

Hermione was unfazed by this, but Harry glared at the redhead

"Keep your tongue in check Ginerva, or you'll see how I defeated Voldemort first hand" Harry growled

Everyone in the common room felt the power emitting from Harry and backed away in hopes not to be hexed

"You wouldn't hurt me Harry, you love me" Ginny said sweetly

"I've hexed Ron for touching Hermione inappropriately, so hexing you won't be any different" Harry said coolly

Everyone knew this as it spread across the castle quickly. The story went that Hermione was in the library when Ron approached her and without warning Ron began to touch her without her consent, but before it could go any farther Harry showed up because he and Hermione had a study date, which was quite frequent during this year. Ron was hexed and was still in St. Mungo's as know one knows what spells Harry used on him and he wouldn't tell them.

Ginny gulped

"Are now getting the picture Ginerva" Harry said

"But why her?" Ginny asked

Harry snorted at the question

"I think the proper question is why not" Harry said

"But she isn't even pretty" Ginny said

Hermione looked down at this

"No, she isn't" Harry said

Hermione held back her tears as she heard her best friend agree

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on" Harry said

Hermione snapped her head eyes and saw the sincerity in his eyes and she knew he was telling the truth. She could always tell if Harry was lying just by looking into his eyes. Not many had this gift that she had.

Ginny sputtered

"You think that thing is beautiful" Ginny said with disdain

"Yes I do, and if anyone tries to say different then they'll have to answer to me" Harry said in a threatening tone

They entire of the common room made a vow not to say anything mean to Hermione as they were deathly afraid of Harry and made sure to pass the message to the rest of the school first thing.

"But I'm way better than her in every way" Ginny argued

Harry snorted

"You don't even know me"

"I do too know you" Ginny shouted

Harry sighed and shook his head

"Ginny, you've been in love with the Boy-Who-Lived since you were a kid and that's not who I am. The only person who actually knows me is this beautiful angel sitting beside me"

Hermione blushed at this

Ginny was fuming

"Fine go and marry her for all I care, but you'll come crawling back" Ginny said with certainty as she spun on her heel and went up to the girl's dorm

It took a bit for the common room to go back to normal, but with a glare from Harry the occupants went back to what they were doing beforehand.

"I think we have some Head duties to do?" Harry said offering his hand to Hermione

--

When they left the common room Hermione had a million questions racing through her head, but couldn't find the right one to start off with. Fortunately Harry was ready.

"I figured out that I loved you during the final battle" Harry said

Hermione stopped and waited for Harry to continue

"I was heading to finally face Tom when I started to think of everyone I loved and your face and name came up more than once. I knew I always liked you, but I didn't say anything because I knew Ron liked you also. So I locked those thoughts away and tried to take up with Ginny, but it didn't feel right, you know. It felt fake nothing felt real in the whole relationship."

"So that's why you kissed me?" Hermione asked

"I think snog senseless would be a better term?" Harry said grinning

Hermione blushed as she remembered the sensation of his lips on her and how she wanted it to progress into something that preoccupied her fantasies.

"So how about it, Hermione will you be mine?" Harry asked getting down on one knee

Hermione burst into tears as she lunged at Harry

"YES!"

The two then began to snog again until they remembered where they were and promised to continue somewhere private.

**End**

**A/N: What do you guys think? Let me know by pressing that review button**


End file.
